Kaoru Hitachiin Love Story
by strangers.in.the.night
Summary: Sorry the title isn't original. I couldn't think of one. This story is about Tamaki's half-siblings, Amelie and Damian, coming to Japan after their father dies. At first they hated it but eventually they fall in love with Japan and the people their too. Rated M for swearing, alcohol, and lemons. The girl on the cover is Amelie
1. Chapter 1

Amelie's P.O.V

So here Damian and I are sitting on an airplane going to Japan. Yeah. We're moving there from America. Our dad just died and the only person we have is our have brother's dad since our mom can't be located. Alex is going to stay on base; he doesn't half to move since he's 24. And since we can't live on the Naval Base we half to move half way around the world. God this is such a long flight. Thank god I have my sleeping meds, iPod, and laptop. Finally we arrived at the airport where I bought some pocky.

"You've been quiet lately Damian" I asked him.

"Well I don't think we should be transferred half way around the world and uprooted from our friends and Boston Fine Arts Academy." he said stubbornly. "At least we know how to speak Japanese."

"Well we have to we can't help it plus we'll just go to a different dancing school. Now come on your being a sour puss. Please be nice to Mr. Suou. "

"Fine." he said all moody.

We got our luggage and headed to where a person had a sign that had our names on it.

"Hello I'm Amelie and this is Damian." I said politely.

"Hello" said Damian

"Hello I'm Mr. Hoshikawa I'll be your personal driver." he said.

"Thanks" Damian and I said as he took our bags.

We got into the limo and turned on the radio. We didn't mind listening to Japanese music because we both liked it.

"How rich do you think this guy is?" Damian asked

"I don't know" I said honestly.

We pulled up to this huge butt house.

"Holy Fudge Naps that is a huge house" I said

"I agree" said Damian in awe

"Excuse me but the Master and his son will be here shortly." Mr. Hoshikawa said.

"Ok, thanks Mr. Hoshikawa" I said

As soon as I said that a limo pulled up and I saw 8 people get out. (Oh yeah Damian and Amelie are in the same clothes that are in there pictures)

"Well hello there you must be Amelie and Damian." said the oldest guy who must be Mr. Suou.

"Hello Mr. Suou It's a pleasure to meet you." Damian and I said at the same time.

"The pleasures all mine but please call me Yuzuru." He said kindly

"Alright we will" We both said at the same time again.

After that he introduced us to everyone.

"Everyone this is Amelie Estelle and Damian Estelle." Yuzuru said with enthusiasm.

"Hello everyone." We both said at the same time again.

"Hello I'm Tamaki Suou princess and prince" He said while kissing my hand.

"Ew gross can you not touch me that way, I'm your sister." I said kind of disgusted.

"What?" Tamaki asked while looking at his father.

"She's right Tamaki Damian and Amelie are your half-siblings. You guys have the same mom." He said

"Oh well in that case isn't our mom great." Tamaki said while smiling

"That bitch is no mother of mine." I said with malice in my voice.

"How could you say that about your mother?" Tamaki asked while looking sad.

"Because she left us with a dad that was never home. I know he tried but he was in the military so he had to move around. We were left with nanny after nanny. She didn't even divorce our dad before she ran off with yours." I said the malice still present in my voice. I wouldn't cry. Even though there are tears in my eyes I would not cry. Talking about our mother is a touchy subject for me. Mr. Suou looked very uncomfortable. I stormed into the house. The maid at the door showed me to my room

Damian's POV

Everyone watched as my sister stormed into the house.

"Our mother is a very touchy subject for us. So if I could ask you guys to refrain from asking about her, it would be much appreciated." I asked them. Everyone nodded except our Half-brother who looked very sad.

"Why does she hate our mother so much?" Tamaki asked. I sighed.

"It's a long story and I'm not sure if I'm up to telling it right now. I mean we just got off a like 12 hour flight. Plus I have to ask my sister if she gives the ok for me to tell the story. Part of it is hers to tell. I wouldn't feel right telling her part to you guys."

"Of course." Yuzuru said. He looked sad. I felt sort of bad for him. He has to take in two children who aren't his but that of his lovers. That must have to stink. Especially since Amelie looks just like her, which Amelie hates. "You must be tired… Miku!" He called to a maid.

"Yes Mr. Suou?" said a pretty maid while walking into the room.

"Show Damian upstairs to is room please." He said to the maid and then turned to me. "Your room is right across from your sisters."

I nodded, then walked out of the room following the maid.


	2. Chapter 2

OK SO I THINK I FORGOT TO PUT THE DISCLAIMER IN THE LAST CHAPTER. SO FOR ALL YOU PEOPLE I DO NOT OWN OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB. AND ALSO THE PICTURE ON THIS STORY IS OF AMELIE. ALSO I'M SORRY THAT IN PARENTHESIS IN CHAPTER 1 IT SAYS AMELIE AND DAMIAN ARE IN THE SAME CLOTHES AS THE PICTURES. YOU GUYS OBVIOUSLY DON'T HAVE A PICTURE OF DAMIAN. I GOT THIS STORY OFF MY QUIZILLA ACCOUNT AND THEY ALLOW YOU TO HAVE PICTURES IN THE STORY. SO THAT'S WEAR I GOT THAT PARENTHESIS FROM. I TWEEKED THIS STORY A BIT SO IT ISN'T THE SAME AS THE ONE ON QUIZILLA BUT IT'S STILL SIMILAR. ALSO SORRY ABOUT THE SPELLING MISTAKES. I REALLY NEED TO START PROOF-READING.

Tamaki's POV

"Dad is that true…that you had an affair with Amelie and Damian's mother when she was married?" I asked my dad. My father let out a huge sigh.

"Yes it is true. It's not one of my best moments in life but we fell in love and then I had to come back here. It hurt to leave her, but when she said she was pregnant I was ecstatic. I wanted to take her home to Japan, but then she told me she was married. She said that she told her husband she was out traveling the world so we were safe from anyone finding out. I eventually had to go back to Japan. I was sad to leave her. She said she was going to leave you Tamaki," He looked up at me from staring at the floor." With her friend who was sworn to secrecy. She went back to her husband and then she became pregnant with Amelie. I don't know what happened to your mother but I know she ran away from her husband and her kids to take you Tamaki. She left her kids with their father and they could never find her after that. Then you came back into my life Tamaki and I was so elated with joy. I did not know your mother was sick until she came to me to take you. I would have helped her, but she went away after I got you." He finished his speech.

I looked up at my dad. He had silent tears streaming down his face. I couldn't tell if they were happy because he finally got me or sad because he lost his love.

I nodded. I then looked back at everyone. My dad must have just realized everyone was still there. He wiped his tears away.

"I think it's time for you all to leave for the night." My dad said to everyone and they agreed. Each one of my friends solemnly said goodbye to me while they walked out. I must have looked worse for wear because when it was Honey's turn to say goodbye he hugged me and said "Everything will work out Tama-chan." I just nodded and said goodbye.

My father looked at me and was about to say something but I just walked off up to my room. I didn't want to talk about it. I had to think first. As I walked up to my room, I passed Amelie and Damian's room and I heard yelling.

"SORRY DAMIAN, BUT I DON'T LIKE OUR MOTHER! SHE TRIED TO KILL ME! WHILE I WAS STILL IN HER STOMACH! WHAT ABOUT THAT SCREAMS LOVING MOTHER TO YOU?! HUH?!" Amelie was screaming. I was shocked, her mother, our mother? I can't believe she would do that. As I heard that I had a flashback to when I was really young.

_FLASHBACK_

_(Tamaki is four)_

_I sitting on the floor playing with some crayons, coloring. I heard my mother talking in the other room. I moved a little closer. _

"_I had almost killed her Anna... I do feel bad…I just can't believe… no he didn't know I had stopped taking my medication…well now he knows because of the stunt I pulled…I stopped taking it because I didn't want Yuzuru to know…No I know he would leave me if he found out…Oh ok…Well if you have to go then you have to go…Ok bye talk to you later…Yes I will…Ok goodbye now." _

_That was the end of the conversation so I moved back over to my crayons so she wouldn't know I was listening. _

_END FLASHBACK_

I stood in front of Amelie's bedroom door. They were talking in hushed tones now.

'_Should I go in and say something? What would I say though?' _I thought to myself. As I stood there thinking the door opened. Damian came out and looked at me. He shut the door behind him and motioned for me to follow him to his room. I did as he complied. We went into his room and he shut the door.

"How much did you hear?" He asked me.

"I-I heard that our mother tried to kill Amelie." My voice cracked as I said it out loud. I still couldn't believe this. The mother I knew was so sweet. How could she ever do this?

"I see." Damian sighed. "Well I'll try to get Amelie to tell you guys the story tomorrow. I'm going to bed. Jet-lag you know? I'll see you in the morning." As he said that he walked me to the door and closed it behind me.

I walked back to my room, changed out of my clothes, and then fell into bed. As I laid there I thought about today and eventually fell asleep.


End file.
